Building Love
by xxchannylovexx
Summary: Due to Sonny and Chad's divorce,twins are seperated. Years later, memories start coming back,dreams become real, and old lover's bump into eachother. But can they give love a second shot, or will their differences overcome them? Dont own SWAC! xchannyx
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Hope this was worth the wait! I had this done for a week now, but I was busy!

So make sure to **review & give me ideas and your though on this chapter. **

CHAPTER 1: Happy Birthday

_Dear Dhara, _

_Happy Birthday Sweetheart! How does it feel to be seven now? I bet your probably bragging about it to your friends at school (if you're wondering how I know, your grandmother told me.) Grandma Kris told me you have lost your memories of me... well- I can't blame you. Last time I saw you, you were only 3. Oh how young and little you were. I remember you knew how to speak so well for a 3 year old. I wonder how you look now. I know I've said the same things over in your other birthday letters but, I just wanted to say – I really miss you. I've missed you since the day you walked out of my life… I hope your father is taking good care of you. I wish I could be there for you and be a part of your life, but I can't – your father won't allow it. I've tried, but I don't even know where you live. The only way I can reach you is by giving my letter to Grandma Kris and she mails it to you. . _

_Today's Dylan's birthday too, I hope your father didn't forget. It's okay though. Oh and before I forget I wanted to tell you about someone I haven't mentioned in the other 4 letters: You have a little sister, her names Katie. Grandma doesn't know that you have a sister, and neither does Daddy. _

_Dhara, do you ever ask yourself why your mommy isn't around? Did you ever ask your father about me? I know your probably not reading this letter, since last time I asked Grandma your response, she said that Chad thinks you should wait till you're older to read them. Well now that your seven and you already learned to read and write at an early age, I'm hoping today is the day you finally ask about me. If not- don't worry. I still love you. Have a nice birthday sweetie, till next year._

_Love, _

_Mommy. _

_Pennsylvania: October 9, 2017 _

"Dhara, Dhara wake up." I said lightly shaking her arm, trying to get her to wake up. All I got was mumbling noises and her turning her whole body so her back was now facing me. She hated when people woke her, especially this early in the morning for school.

"Dhara… Dhara it's time to wake up."I said a little louder, shaking her little rougher.

"I don't want to go to school." She said with a face of annoyance.

"But it's your birthday, and all your friends will be there." I tried to convince her.

"So, I want to stay home." She pleaded.

"I will buy you cupcakes for your whole class." I said in a singing tone. Convincing always worked for her.

"YAY!" She leaped up and jumped off her bed already dressed and ready to go.

"What the- you tricked me again!" I argued.

"Ha, oh daddy you're so easy to fool!" she said giggling with joy.

"What you do this time?" I asked smirking; knowing she always had some master plan behind her amazing acting skills.

"I woke up early, got ready for school, and made sure to pretend to sleep again and wait till you try and offer me something to convince me to go to school- which you did! Now I get cupcakes for everyone at school, yay!" she explained and yelled, running out the door and made her way down the hall, about to walk downstairs.

"So baby, what do you want to do for your birthday?" I asked.

"How about a party!" she offered. "Anything for you, today it's all about you!" I said, lifting her up and walking down the stairs with her in my arms. Once we were downstairs, I put her down, letting her free from my hold.

We walked into the kitchen and she sat no one of the stools on their island.

"So what you craving, sweetheart?" I asked.

"My usual! Chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream!" She said with excitement. She always loved them since we went to a dinner and asked for them. After that, she made me try and make them and she said mine were better.

As she ate her pancakes, I decided to go through the mail. Let's see here:

_Marshall, Ferguson, Sonny, Mom, Bank wait- Sonny? Oh yeah that's right, every year she would send something on Dhara's birthday. But I don't let Dhara see it because I don't think she would understand clearly why her mother is out there in the world somewhere and not here. _

I've only contacted Sonny once in the past 4 years. Reason: She wanted to be able to see Dhara at least once. But that was 2 years ago, after that I haven't heard from her. I remember the last time I saw her was the day of the divorce… I thought that it would be impossible for me to leave… but for some reason – I just left. I didn't even have a second thought.

This may sound selfish but, when Dhara asked who and where was her mom… I stated that she was with the angels in heaven. She wanted to know how – I simply said that she was sick. To my surprise, Dhara didn't cry. She cried when her goldfish died from being overfed, she cried when Sophie [her poodle] went missing, but returned home – but she didn't cry when she believed that her mother had died. I asked her why she was okay with it and she stated –

"She's with the angels." She said. She was only 5 ½ at the time. She hasn't asked about her after that. She asked if I had a picture of her, and I said no. But I wasn't lying- I really didn't have one. It was the one thing I forgot to bring with me when I left- pictures. Now I have nothing to remember Dylan or Sonny by.

"Daddy" I heard Dhara say. I put the mail down and looked at her.

"Do you remember Mommy?" she asked. I was hoping she wouldn't ask. I hesitated for a while, debating with myself if I should tell her about Sonny or not.

_Is she old enough? Maybe I should wait a while longer… oh for heaven sake she's seven! She won't understand much still, so why not just tell her the honest truth? But just not the WHOLE TRUTH. _

"Daddy?" she asked, snapping me out of my trance. "You never answered me."

"Oh I'm sorry… yes… I do remember her." I said, hoping she won't ask any more questions.

"Uh, can I ask you something?" she asked. _Jesus. _

"You just did silly, ha, go ahead." I said.

"What was she like?" she asked, tilting her head not looking at me any longer but instead looking out the window at the bird fountain we had, where four birds stood. I hesitated for a while, what should I say?

_How about the truth, moron._

But what WAS the truth?

_It's being honest. _

No duh Sherlock, I meant what was I suppose to say if I was to tell the truth?

_Well, what do you think is the truth? Try and remember what Sonny really was like. _

….

The whole world stopped.

& then I did what my head told me to do, I tried to remember: **Everything. **I tried to remember her sweet voice in my head, like talking to an angel. I tried to remember her delicious scent that made me smile, mhm… Strawberries. I tried to remember her once forgotten face- the face of the one I once had fell in love with.

But then everything was pretty clear to me. I didn't have to try to remember everything. It was always there, in my head, like floating memories. It never left my head, and if I knew any better, it wasn't going to be forgotten anytime sooner.

There was no way I could forget Sonny, as hard as I tried. She will always be in my life somehow.

I took a quick glance at Dhara who just stared at me, and I took in her image. Her dirty blonde/ brown short locks, her deep blue eyes, and I remembered the day she was born.

"_I like Dhara. It means Earth you know. "I said. _

As much as she resembled me most, she was always a reminder of Sonny. Her giggle, her personality, her kind heart- she was my whole world.

She didn't take her eyes off me, wondering if I had a real answer to her question. And so I answered,

"She was Amazing.

SONNYS POV SNEAK PEEK:

_"I love you too Chad. I know we will make it through their lives all the way, right?"_

_"Of course we will. They will have both their Mommy and Daddy. __**No**__ favorites, no splitting up, and no divorce. I promised you __**forever**__ Sonny, and I don't break my promises." He said._

As I remember his promise , the only words that keep repeating in my head was " No Forever."

**REVIEW! Liked it? Loved it? Ideas? **

**Next Chapter: Hesitation **


	2. Chapter 2: Hesitation

Your Reviews make me smile! Here's the next chapter you guys been waiting for!

Chapter 2: Hesitation

SONNYS POV -

Four Years. About four lonely years have passed, and it's getting harder every day, I thought.

I go to turn to the page of the family photo album I kept hidden in my closet, and it was of the day the twins were born. I smiled to the memory of that _painful_ day, but then my smile was gone when I remember his words.

_"I love you too Chad. I know we will make it through their lives all the way, right?"_

_"Of course we will. They will have both their Mommy and Daddy. __**No**__ favorites, no splitting up, and no divorce. I promised you __**forever**__ Sonny, and I don't break my promises." He said._

As I remember his promise, the only words that keep repeating in my head were "No Forever." His promise was sadly broken, and so was I.

I was broken. Broken into a million tiny pieces, and as hard as I try to put them back together, there was always a few pieces missing, being unable to fix me. I was unfixable to this point.

Chad and Dhara weren't here anymore, and that _killed_ me. It killed me, and it killed Dylan to watch me mourn every night since that day. I've gotten better though. Some days I wouldn't speak. I would go on with my day as if I had it all planned out: wake up, cook for the day, and go back to sleep. I would let poor Katie cry in her cradle, till I had the energy to get up and do what she pleases, and make her go to sleep so that I could rest myself. But like I said, I've gotten better. I have improved.

But what really messes me up, are the memories. It's the only reminder that Chad was indeed real, and everything we had. I just wished my memories would have left along with him.

Dylan was an everyday reminder of him and Dhara, too. The first couple of days after what happened; I would break down crying when I saw Dylan. He would cry as well.

"Mommy, guess what is today!" I heard from the door. I closed the photo album and placed it on the bed, and walked to the door, and kneeled.

"What's today sweetie?" I said playing along.

"*GASP* you fogot!" she gasped, her mouth in the form of an O.

"Ha, sweetie of course I didn't forget! It's Dylan's birthday!" I answered, getting up to pick her up.

"Shh! I want to supwize him!" she said, putting her finger to my mouth, not removing it from their even when I tried to tell her she can put it down now. She didn't want to remove it so I swung her to the bed and tickled her.

"Hehehe, mommy that tickles! No more! No moa no moa!" she said in between giggles.

"Fine I'll stop, but you better watch out! The tickle monster will be back!" I whispered to her, making her laugh more and then she stopped and it became silent.

I decided to lay back and stare at the ceiling, thinking to myself:

_What should I do for Dylan on his birthday? _

"Uhm… Mommy?" Katie asked. "Yes Sweetie?" I asked.

"Who's this?" she asked. I shifted myself up to see what she meant, and I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"Uhm…" I mumbled. I was stuck, and I hesitated to answer her.

"That's… uhm…" I kept mumbling.

_Think Sonny Think! _

"That's my… mail person!"

_Sonny Monroe, the WORST LIAR EVER. _

"What? What's that?" she asked. _Oh great, more questions. _

"It's a person… that delivers mail!" I tried to make it sound real.

_You really need to learn how to LIE better! _

"Why he holding baby and why he is with you?" she asked. _Crap, I couldn't have lied better? _

"Uhh…" I hesitated to answer.

"Mommy?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked.

"Are you lying to me?" she asked, putting of a sad face.

CRAP! She knows I can't lie to her when she looks so hopeless and sad… it's like burning me to tell her the truth and make her happy.

But I couldn't.

"Sweetie…" I said.

"Yes?" she asked. Uhm…

"Are you hungry?" I said with a smile.

"Yes! I want eggs!" she screamed with excitement, and jumped off the bed and ran and repeated "I WANT EGGS" in a pleading way.

"Okay I get it I get it! You WANT Eggs!" I said annoyed, laying my head back down on the bed in frustration to what had previously happened.

I better go hide the book before…

"KATIE! Give me back my book!" I yelled, jumping off the bed and running to get it from her.

"Where are you?" I asked, looking down the hallways into her room, and found that it was empty.

"Oh no." I said to myself, and ran to Dylan's room, before she woke him and showed him the book.

I made it to his room to find him awake and looking through the book. OH CRAP!

"Happy boathday! You like present?" she screamed.

"Huh?" he asked looking at the photo's one by one.

I ran to his side and snatched the book out of his hands. "That's not for you, honey! It's mine. Ignore Katie." I said, turning to Katie now.

"This is NOT Dylan's present Katie! You shouldn't take any of Mommy's stuff!" I yelled, and then hell broke out. Short sob's started forming, and now- screaming.

"MUAHHHH!" she cried and cried, screaming and breathing rapidly.

"Katie, don't cry..." I said gently trying to reach for her, but she just stepped back and ran out of the door, into what I suppose is her room, and shut the door.

Katie was smart for a Three year old.

"Mommy, why did you scream at her? It's just a book with pictures. Are they bad?" Dylan asked.

"No sweetie, their just private. There not for you or anyone to look at." I replied, but I really didn't know why I had screamed at her.

"Mommy she's still a baby, she doesn't know any better." He defended her. God, he was always a good brother to her, always sticking up for her behavior, helping her talk better, teaching her new stuff every day.

"Your right, I'll go apologize." I said, walking out the door, but peeked into his room again.

"Oh and Honey" I said. He looked at me waiting for me finish.

"Happy Birthday."I said, smiling at him before I left the door and walked into Katie's room to apologize.

I knocked on her door, and waited for her to respond, but all I heard were silent sobs.

"Katie, can I come in?" I asked.

"Katie's not here!" she yelled.

"Please, I promise I'll be good." I convinced.

I pushed the door opened to find her hugging Odie on the floor, petting his head.

"Sweetie… I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to. I promise not to yell at you ever again ok?" I explained.

"Ok Mommy… now can I have eggs?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie." I answered.

"YAY! Odie wants eggs too! Wight Odie?" she said, shaking Odie's head up and down.

"Fine!" I gave in, reaching to take her in my arms and carry her downstairs to make her eggs.

DYLAN'S POV

That was him… in the picture.

It was the man from my dream. The one who was teaching two babies how to say Mommy and Daddy.

My mommy was there, too.

The photo explains everything.

That man, was my… dad?

He has to be, or who is? I look like him so much, and he was even in the photo of when I was born.

If he's my dad, and I'm correct about that, it still doesn't answer my second question.

Who was the girl? The other baby from my dream and the photo?

There's no way mommy's ever going to tell me.

The only things I can remember are their faces… I'm still remembering… but it's not clear enough.

What about the thoughts in my head? I keep hearing a girl talking sometimes. She keeps wondering who her mom was.

I need to find her, but… how?

Yes I know, it's not that long. But I wanted to review so you can see what's going on with Sonny and Dylan!

Remember: Dylan was always the mature one in the family. Dhara is the more care-free girl. Katie is the loud one.

Next chapter SNEAK PEAK! :

"Mom, please just stay out of this. It's none of your business of how I take care of my daughter." I said, angry and annoyed at her attempt to ruin everything.

"Oh come on, she's seven now! The sooner you tell her, the better it will be for both of you. Later you're going to regret not telling her. Think about how long she's been apart from her real mother. She seems to still remember her in a way; you have even told me that she still asks about her! All I'm saying is that if you don't tell her now, it will be too late. I don't want to see you stress about this anymore." Kris explained, giving me a sympathetic face. But I was not about to ruin everything now, no matter how right she was.

**Review! Love it? Hate it? Like it? You gunna read the next chapter? If you are, review! So I can get started! **


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets ps:Merry Christmas!

You guys are awesome! I love you beautiful reviewers! The more you review the more I will type! Chapter 2: Secrets.

1 year has passed-

CHADS POV

"_Daddy, please! Tell me more about her! Just one more story before I go to sleep." Dhara convinced. _

"_No… No more stories. That's enough, sweetheart. You need to forget about her already and move on." I said harshly. _

"_But- I want to know her. If I can't see her, I want to at least know her." She said looking down. That was it, I thought. I had to just break her heart. _

"_SHES DEAD, DHARA. LET IT GO." I said looking her straight in the eyes and burning those words through her. I got up, and walked out the door, and stopped when I heard silent sobbing. Heck with it I thought. She needed to get over this every day thing of asking and wanting to know more about her mother._

-I remember that night. It was only just about 2 months ago. I felt terrible for doing that to Dhara, but I got what I wanted: for her to stop.

After that night, she never asked about Sonny again. Neither for a bedtime story.

"_Dhara, what story you want me to tell you for a bedtime story?" _

"_No thanks. I don't want one. Goodnight." She said, turning her back to me and buried herself into her bed to sleep." _

It was painful for both of us. I knew she wanted to know everything possible about her mother. But it was too much pressure for me. I didn't know how I was going to tell her, after I've been lying to her all these years. How could one forgive someone who would lie about their own mother being dead? I feel like a monster.

Last week it was Dhara's eight birthdays. This year was different though, because Sonny didn't send a letter. Shocker, right?

Also, instead- Dhara didn't want to do anything for her birthday. All she wanted was to go back to California and see Kris, her grandmother.

"Oh, Dhara! How does it feel to finally be eight?" My grandmother asked, happy to see us both finally here.

"It's good, grandma. I've missed you! Did you bake me cookies?" she asked.

"Of course, chocolate chip your favorite!"

"Yay! Daddy, go bring my luggage!" she commanded and ran off into the kitchen.

I decided to walk back to the car and get the two luggages inside the house. Wow, this place hasn't changed one bit, I thought. I wonder what else hasn't changed around here…

"So did you tell her yet?" Kris asked me, stopping me from thinking.

"Tell her what?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Oh stop playing with me Chad; I'm not that old you know. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She said, walking into the living room. I decided to follow her and stood in front of where she was sitting.

"No, actually I have no idea what you're talking about. Care to explain?" I asked.

"Did you tell her about Sonny? Or Dylan?" she asked. GREAT, did I not get over this topic?

"No and I'm not planning on telling her." I said harshly, beginning to walk away but stop when she speaks up.

"That is it Chad! If you don't finally grow the balls to tell your own daughter, then I will!" she said beginning to get up. I walked to her before she can move any closer to the kitchen. "

"No! You're not telling her anything!" I quietly said bitterly.

"She deserves to know!" she yelled.

"Mom, please just stay out of this. It's none of your business of how I take care of my daughter." I said, angry and annoyed at her attempt to ruin everything.

"Oh come on, she's eight now! The sooner you tell her, the better it will be for both of you. Later you're going to regret not telling her. Think about how long she's been apart from her real mother. She seems to still remember her in a way; you have even told me that she still asks about her! All I'm saying is that if you don't tell her now, it will be too late. I don't want to see you stress about this anymore." Kris explained, giving me a sympathetic face. But I was not about to ruin everything now, no matter how right she was.

I just shook my head No and looked down to the ground.

Glad that she let it go and walked back to her couch, defeated, I decided to go get the luggage's and take them to Guest Rooms.

DHARA'S POV –

I heard a lot of noise coming from the living room, disturbing me from eating my cookie. So I decided to go check up on what was going on.

As I walked to the living room, I stopped when I saw my dad blocking my Grandma, so I took a few steps back, hiding behind the dining room wall.

"Think about how long she's been apart from her real mother. She seems to still remember her in a way; you have even told me that she still asks about her! All I'm saying is that if you don't tell her now, it will be too late. I don't want to see you stress about this anymore." Grandma Kris said.

What was going on? What did she mean by my Real mother? I know everything that I could ever know, except for whatever my dad doesn't want to tell me. But I know that she's dead. So what could be so important about her that my dad was hiding from me?

I knew it was a good idea to come here for my birthday.

I kept seeing things in my dreams, about the familiar boy. Something tells me he's here somewhere. Maybe not him, but a clue to who he is.

I need to know why he keeps popping into my head.

If my Dad doesn't trust me enough to tell me, then I guess I'm going to have to find out myself.

Chad's POV –

As I walked upstairs down the hall way with all the Family photos, I begin to walk into the guest room, but stopped. As I turned back around and examined the hall way again, the entire luggage's had dropped out of my hands and fell to the ground.

_Crap. _

All the photos had been of Sonny, Dhara, Dylan, and me when we were together. There were photos of Sonny and a young boy too. I picked up the photo of the younger boy… was that...Dylan?

_Well, who else can it be? Duh it's Dylan. _

He had grown so much since last time I've seen him. Has it really been that long? It's been what, five years?

_He grew so much. _

I didn't know how to feel about this. Had I really missed a lot of his life? He looks fine, so I'm guessing Sonny's taking a pretty good job as a single mother. Wait… what if he was helped? She was helped? Maybe Sonny could have got help from someone to raise Dylan with her. _Like a new Dad. A stepfather. _

No, that's not Sonny like. Sonny wouldn't be the one to move on that quickly, I mean come on she had two kids! Well, technically one, not counting Dhara. She couldn't have. Or Could she?

Why do I even bother with it? It's not like I still loved Sonny, and hoped that she was still single.

_But that was a_ _lie. __**I**__**was in love with Sonny. **_

But why couldn't I stop myself from loving her so god damn much? I'm not good for her. I'm a JERK.

I took her own daughter away from her.

I divorced her.

I abandoned her.

Even my own Son…

I looked both ways of the hall way, checking if the close was clear. I quickly grabbed the photos of Sonny and Dylan and any other photo of them and took them into the guest room. As I walked in, I had to figure out where exactly I was going to hid them. Maybe under the bed? – Too Obvious.

Maybe I should keep it in my luggage? – Eh, not a good idea if Dhara goes through my stuff.

Maybe I should just hide it under all these papers and mail and stuff that are inside my side desk. _Perfect_ I thought.

"Daddy!" I heard from downstairs.

"Yes" I yelled.

"Come down stairs! I hear Dhara call.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I quickly opened the drawer and piled few things on top of the photos and closed it. I was satisfied with myself and knew no one will find it. I went back to the hall way and picked up the luggage's and took them to the guest room.

I jogged down the stairs and picked Dhara up, kissing her forehead.

"Hehehe, Daddy grandma made cookies. You want some?" she asked me.

"Yes please, with milk." I said smiling.

"What was all the noise coming from upstairs?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing to worry about my angel." I smirked.

"Okay, oh and Daddy. Grandma and I want to talk to you about something. "She said. _Crap, Mom. You better have not told her. _

OKAY THIS IS IMPORTANT.

I know I haven't updated in a long time. It's cause my laptop internet wasn't working! So now that I finally got it to work for a few, I can update for today. But no worries! For Christmas I'm getting a laptop :D So I can update more.


	4. Chapter 4: photos

SOrry it took so long! Well here we go : Chapter 4: Photos.

-  
Rewind: "Okay, oh and Daddy. Grandma and I want to talk to you about something. "She said. Crap, Mom. You better have not told her.

CHAD'S POV

I was anxietiously waiting for Dhara and my mom to tell me what had to be said. We had moved to the living room to talk, Dhara sitting next to me and my mom on the other couch. "So what do you guys need to talk to me about?" I asked. Dhara looked at me, then my mother, nodding as if giving her permission to go on and tell me.

"Well, Dhara wants to know if you guys can stay a little longer. Maybe say... 3 weeks?" she asked. Uh- no. I originally planned only to stay for a week. Three weeks is over doing it. Besides, Dhara has school in 2 weeks.

"No. Dhara has school in two weeks and she can't miss class." i said. I turned to look at Dhara as her once excited face turned to one of annoyance. She sighed out loud and jumped off the couch to face me.

"Come on Daddy! I want to stay here with Grandma. I miss being here, and schools boring. Please?" she asked, putting her hands together in prayer way and beggedd, but i couldnt give in.

"Pwease! Pwease pwease pweasee!" she begged, now doing the puppy pout. Crap, i cant be convinced. She always knew how to get what she wanted.

"Oh no you dont! I am so over that pout, it is NOT working on me." I said turning my head to loook up, crossing my arms. I looked down at her for a slight second- DAMMIT! she still had the face on, and it was killing me. Ugh, stupid cute. Why'd i have to have such a evil child?

"EHH- Fine! But only for 2 weeks!" i said defeated, getting up off the couch.

"Yay! I love you daddy!" she yelled, jumping on me and hugging me tight. "Yeah, yeah, ive heard that before you cheater! You and your cute little annoying pout." i snickered. "You know its awesome :)" she said smiling. "Well i'm awesomer." I challenged. "I'm awesom-EST!" she challlenged back. "Poke! Tag your it!" i screamed, poking her and running. "Im gunna get you Daddy!"

DHARA'S POV He So far my dad and I have been playing tag for what seemed like an hour. I started breathing heavily and couldnt catch my breathe. I walked to my dad, balancing myself by holding onto the stair rail, and saw my dad.

He looked at me with worry and i just nodded my head at him. He knew what i was talking about.

He ran inside our room and ran back out with my bookbag. "Which pocket?" he asked. " The front pocket." I said in between breaths. He opened up the front pocket and took out the inhaler. He inserted it into my mouth and pressed up and i tasted the familiar taste in my mouth. I found it easier to breathe now.

"No more tag." he said, putting the inhaler back in the pocket.

I had asthma. My dad said that he had found out about it only just a few years ago. I was growing tired and i yawned. Maybe it was time for a short nap.

"Im tired. I think ima go take a nap." I informed him. He smiled at me and i smiled back. He brought me to a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I'll be downstairs if you need me, try not to sleep for too long or else you will never sleep tonight." he said before getting up from kneeling on the floor and walking down the stairs.

I walked into the room where my dad had all the lugggages. I decided to listen to some music on my little CD player, which i found in my bookbag, which i totally forgot i brang. I was looking for my headphones but couldnt find them, so i decided to look for some.

I checked ontop of the dresser but there were none. I decided to look in the drawer's but couldnt find them. But what i did find was more intresting. Their were abunch of pictures..

First picture was of a lady. She looked so familiar... like i've seen her in my dreams before. She was beautiful. She had such a nice smile, almost like mine. The second photo was of two babies. I was guessing they were twins because they kinda looked alike.

Next was of the lady and the two babies. I'm guessing that was their mommy... The babies look so happy in her arms. Oh, what i would do just to meet my mom. I'd like to feel her, smell her, hug her, and never let go. I dreamt of the day i finally meet my mommy. Id run into her arms and cry about how long ive waited for her. But... it's not like thats ever going to happen.

The next photo is what shocked me. I saw a boy of around my age. He had blondish/brown hair and brown eyes. I studied the boy real close. He looked... familiar. He looks like my dad almost. But i swear i've seen him somewhere...

Clash. Oh no ! I left the photo of the lady on the bed and it fell. "Dhara what was that?" I heard from the hallway. I heard footsteps, and i quickly put the photos back inside the drawer before i get caught. I was upset that i did not get to see all the photos.

"Dhara are you okay? I thought you were going to take a nap like your father said so?" my grandma asked. "Sorry i couldnt sleep." i lie.

"Aw, how about you join me for some grocery shopping?" She asked.

"Okay Grandma." I agree, smiling at her.

I have this odd feeling in my stomache as i am walking out the front door.. its the odd feeling i normally always get every now and then. I heard a boy...

OKAY REVIEW OR I WILL TAKE EXTREMELY LONG TO UPDATE!

what do you think is going to happen at the grocery store? Was this chapter good? I feel like it wasnt enough :/


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Sorry its taking so long to update. I wrote this chapter and then my laptop turned off so it got lost! Ugh, i hate when that happens. Anyways here we go ! Chapter : Memories -

DHARA'S POV

Ugh, my head. My head is hurting.. ugh...

I didnt know what to do... Ugh... it hurt so much.. the pain!

Voice: Mom do i really need to go with you?... Why can't i just stay home this once. I never stayed home before on my own... Ugh, fine! I'll go with you, but i'm not going in the meat section! Its really cold!

UGh... Shut up...

Voice: Ugh... oh no... t-the voice again!... Ahhhh! The pain.

STOP! Get out of my head! Leave me alone already!...

Vocie: Shut up! Your hurting me! I cant.. take... the pain...

Ahhhh!...

Why does this keep happening to me? i thought. Why is it that everytime i hear his voice, i get hurt? Its to the point where i find it difficlt to breathe. Everything was blurring now...the more i thought about the pain, the more it hurt. I tried to tell my self "Don't think. Don't think. Don't think.."

"Dhara are you okay?" i heard someone ask. I couldnt tell who it was because it was getting blurry and dizzy. I closed my eyes, rubbbed them a little and reopened them. Everything was clear again and i saw it was my grandmother.

"Uh, yeah. Lets go." I said walking to the car trying to avoid the conversation.

Dylan's POV

I knew what was coming. This wasn't the first time i heard her voice. It seemed to be happening alot more often... it's like the more i get it, the more it hurts. It lead me to passing out everytime i heard her voice.  
The pain was too much for me to take. I didn't want this to worry my mom... i know shes going through a hard time.

Enough with this. I just had to wait to wake up. ************

SONNY'S POV.

I was getting ready to go grocery shopping. I was double checking my list of things i needed to buy. Milk, Orange juice, apples, cereal, strawberries, and eggs. Wait - do i need to get eggs?  
Maybe i had already brought eggs, so it was best to double check the fridge before i bought another dozen. I walked back to the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for eggs. Nope, no eggs.  
Guess i'd have to buy em-

"SHUT UP! Your hurting me! I cant..take... the pain.." Dylan cried. Oh no, not again. I dropped my list on the floor, not caring about it right now, and ran outside the front door to find Dylan completely passed out.

"Dylan! Dylan, sweetie wake up!" i yelled. I shook his shoulders and gently slapped his face to wake him up, but he wouldnt budge. I decided to carry him inside and lay him on the couch. I would have to wait for him to wake up.

I couldn't take this anymore. My baby boy is getting really sick. He keeps yelling to the air, as if he was talking to someone, and keeps passing out. This is like the fifth time this has happened, and now i need to do something about it.  
I can't just ignore it. I tried talking to him, but he won't talk to me. He keeps telling me its nothing and to forget it ever happened. I think its time i take him to a shrink or someone. He needs someone to talk to, if he wont talk to me. Maybe... maybe Kris could help? She always told me if i ever needed help that i could always give her a call.

I don't want Kris to find out about Katie, so i always tell her to meet me somewhere like the park. I know where she lives, but i just don't want to go back. It reminds me too much about Chad.  
I almost forgot why we got divorced. But then i remembered my exact thoughts the days we would fight:  
****

So much was going on in my mind I couldn't concentrate on anything I was doing. My mind was on Chad.

I hate all this fighting! Every time everything is going right it just all crashes down.

I'm so worried about where Chad and I stand now are we still fighting? Should I be mad at him? Should I be the one to blame?

No, I did nothing wrong. It's his entire fault for bringing all this drama into our lives. I don't deserve any of this.

I just wonder what Chad is thinking right now. Does he even care anymore about how I feel about all this? I doubt so. But whatever happens- I guess happens for a reason. I can't take it anymore.

Is it bad to be having these thoughts in my head?

"I don't know what's going on . But I'm pretty sure I've been lying to myself this whole time." I said.

"Lying to yourself how?" Chad asked.

"I keep telling myself that everything is perfectly fine, that there is nothing to worry about."

"Nothing is perfect. There is plenty to worry about. Look at us Sonny! All we been doing is arguing instead of working together. All this drama is breaking us apart." Chad explained.

"I've noticed. Just didn't want to believe it." I said now looking down.

"Sonny I think-"

This isn't going to happen. Nothing's going to change. Just breathe.

"Sonny we need to do it! You know what I'm talking about." He said catching up with me. I opened the back door and sat Dylan in his car seat and shut the door.

"No Chad, tell me what your big plan is!" I yelled.

"We need to separate for a while! I can't take all this right now, and you know you can't either." He said with serious eyes. I just stared back. I wasn't shocked cause I know every single thing he said was true. Then I started tearing.

"So you decided to just break your promises, huh? No more forever." I said getting in the car, smashing the car door, looking down on the wheel. He ran to my window side and just stood there staring at me from the other side.

Please. Please say something to make him change his mind; it might not be too late.

But it was too late.

Don't worry. I know Chad, he will come back. He won't leave me. He will walk out that door, and he will realize what a horrible mistake he's making- and come back inside and apologize. I know he will.

Well, then I hope I'm right.

*******  
Ahh, the memories. Such bitter memories that i don't want to rememeber. But how could i forget them? Then i remembered when we were all saying goodbye.:

**  
"Now listen, you promise you're going to be a good boy for daddy?" Chad asked.

"Yes daddy." Dylan said, with tears already falling down his cheek, but instead of screaming and crying out loud, he gently sobbed.

"Good. I love you, and please know that Daddy will always be in your heart." Chad said, pointing and poking to where Dylan's heart is at. Dylan just nodded and hugged him tight and whispered in Chad's ear.

"I'll miss you, daddy." He said, stepping back to rub his eyes. He ran to Dhara and hugged her and said "I love you Dhawa. I'll miss you." He said, and soon Dhara said the same and hugged him back.

I couldn't stand seeing them like this. Why is this happening? No I can't worry. He will come back I know he will he won't do this to us.

Dhara then approached me, but I couldn't look- it's painful to see her, thinking this may be the last time I ever see her. She won't have any part in my life, except for my heart anymore. I looked at her and I kneeled down and grabbed her coat. As I put it on her, I said

"Dhara, I love you so much. You're the most beautiful princess in the whole world, ok? Even though you love daddy more, I want you to always remember me. "I said looking into her eyes, seeing her bit of sadness. But she was so good to hide her emotion. She didn't even cry.

"I love you Mommy." She whispered. I pulled her into a hug and smelled her hair. It smelled like Vanilla. I let her go, and she walked to Chad and she nodded her head that this was it.

"Guess this is good bye." Chad said to me as I walked up to him.

And like i said back then: I was wrong He wasn't going to come back. He knew what he was doing, He was really leaving.

"Mommy?" I heard. It was Dylan. I had not noticed that he had awoken.

"Dylan are you okay? Still feeling dizzy?" I asked.

"No, im fine. Uhm... can we just go to the grocery store already?" he asked. You can tell how obvious he was trying to change the subject. I decided to let it slide, he wont talk to me either way.

We walked to the car and he sat in the front passenger seat. As we drove to the grocery store, he looked distant. He was concentrating on the bright sun. Ahh.. a kid his age shouldnt have a care in the world.

NO ONES POV

As Sonny and Dylan arrived to the grocery store, Dylan had a weird feeling iinside him. He had the feeling that something was near. Sonny noticed his change in attitude and became suspicious. Dylan saw this and tried to act normal.

Dhara and her grandmother were already there, and were almost done shopping. Dhara was in charge of getting a few things for her grandmother.

"Dhara, sweetie. Can you go find me another box of gravy? Thank you." she directed, and turned to start putting alll the grocerys on the counter to pay.

Meanwhile, Dylan was told to by the mashed potatoes while his mother went into the meat section.

"Okay wait here, i will be back in a minute." she said, walking away.

Dhara skipped her way to the gravy, whistling too. As she was already near the gravy, she faced the back of a brunette lady. Dhara thought to herself what beautiful hair the lady had. She turned her attention to the gravy and saw that their was a boy standing in front of it.

She made her way to the boy, as she was also facing his back and needed him to move. She tapped his shoulder and said:

"Uhm, excuse me i need to get-" she was cut off as the boy turned around to face the girl who was talking to him.

Whoa, Dylan thought. Dylan had this strong feeling inside of him when the girl had tapped his shoulder.

This also astonished Dhara, as to why she did not finish her sentence.

"Uhm... y-yeah." Dhara said. She didnt know what to say. This boy... this boy looked so... familiar to her. Like she had seen him somewhere.

"Oh, im sorry." Dylan said, stepping two steps to the side so the girl could get what she needed.

"Thanks." she thanked, trying to reach the gravy but failing at it as it was a little to high up for her. Dylan saw the trouble she was having and decided to help her.

"Here, let me help." he said, reaching for the gravy, tippy toeing and got it.

"Thanks again..hehe.." she giggled ands reached for the gravy that was in his hands. As their hands touched, they both froze. A memory was playing in their minds..

****  
"I love you Dhawa. I'll miss you." He said, and soon Dhara said the same and hugged him back.

As the memory stopped they were both shaking their heads back to reality, making "uhhhh" sounds at the same time.

"Have we..." Dhara started. "Met?" Dylan asked. -  
End of Chapter! Ohhhhhh! What you think is gunna happen next? :O By the way - is it selfish of me for wanting 50 reviews atleast? That would make it like 15 reviews id have to earn for this chapter.

Anyway! Liked it? Loved it? Hate it? Tell me ! Review :)!  



	6. Chapter 6: Questions

**I love you all! :D When I'm not writing fan fiction, I'm on Tumblr. If any of you want it just message me (: Anyway off with the story! **

DYLANS POV

This girl… There's something special about her. She looks so familiar! I don't know where I've seen her before…

"Uhm... y-yeah." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, stepping two steps to the side so the girl could get what she needed.

"Thanks." she thanked, trying to reach the gravy but failing at it as it was a little too high up for her.

"Here, let me help." I said, moving in front of her so I can reach for the gravy, tippy toeing and got it.

"Thanks again...hehe..." she giggled ands reached for the gravy that was in my hands. As our hands touched, I both froze. A memory was playing in my mind…

"I love you Dhawa. I'll miss you." A boy said, and soon the girl said the same and hugged him back.

The memory stopped. It hurt my head… but wait! Who were those twins? They looked… familiar. I remember when I saw those photos. I turned back to the girl to see if she was as puzzled as I was. The girl looked like she was confused, too.

"Have we..." she started.

"Met?" I finished her sentence.

It was silence. It suddenly was really hot in here. I studied her. I studied her eyes… they were studying me. I looked at her hair… the same blonde/brownish kind of hair as mine. Her skin as light as mine. Her height the same as mine. Her eyes weren't chocolate brown like mine; instead they were a nice shade of blue. Exactly like Katie's. I watched the way she breathed.

"Uhm… did you.." I started.

"See it? The memory? Yes, did you?" She said. Wait… her voice. I've heard that voice before! The girl! I has to be her!

"Uhm, are you okay?" She asked, probably freaked by my voice.

"Uhm, yeah sorry about that… have we met before? You seem so…" I started.

"Familiar. So do you. I've seen you before! Well, not in person I suppose. I have so much to ask you." She said. Where has she seen me before? I knew there was something up.

"DHARA! WHATS TAKING SO LONG? YOUR FATHERS WAITING." A women called. The women's voice sounded familiar. Dammit, now the girl would be leaving. Wait her name…

"Dhara?" I asked.

"Yes, that's my name. Uhh… I need to talk to you again! Here… here's my house number. Call and ask for Dhara, but don't say who!" She instructed as she handed me a piece of paper and started walking backwards.

"Wait! Here's my number so you could know who's calling. But don't call, I'll call you instead." I said, handing her a piece of paper, before she started to walk away again nodding her head. I took a good last view of her, and then something hit me.

Dhara… that's the girl from the memory!

"Dylan, I'm done. Let's go pay and go home."

NO ONES POV.

Dylan couldn't wait to go home so he could call Dhara. He wanted to make sure he called her at a decent time, like after dinner, also for his mother to not get suspicious.

Dhara got home and helped with the bags to put away the groceries. When she was done, she went by the telephone and waited impatiently for the phone call. A few people called, like Kris's Dentist, her job, but no Dylan. She was scared that he wouldn't call.

"Dhara, are you going to sit by the phone all day?" Chad asked. He began getting suspicious.

"Uhm, yes daddy. I'm expecting a call." She answered sweetly. She didn't want him to get any more suspicious so she tried to stay very calm.

"Who are you expecting to call?" he asked, while setting the table for dinner.

"Uhm, just a friend from home." She answered, getting up from the chair near the house phone to help her father a little.

"Okay, get ready for dinner. It will be ready in a minute." He directed. She nodded her head and walked to the bathroom to wash her hands, and back to the dinner table to see it was time to eat. The three sat and began to serve dinner and eat.

Sonny was thinking about the incident that happened this morning with Dylan. She decided she should call Kris and ask her for advice about what to do with Dylan. She began to dial and waited for the pickup.

Ring Ring Ring.

Back at the Coopers house, the three were eating quietly and were started by the phone ringing. Dhara got up and excused herself.

"I got it!" she yelled, and ran to the phone. She read the caller ID and saw it was Dylan's number. She was excited and answered the call.

"Hello? Dylan?" she asked sweetly. Chad dropped his fork at the sound of Dylan's name coming out of Dhara's mouth. He thought to himself saying he must be hearing things, and decided a little champagne can get his mind off things.

Sonny was confused to who had answered the phone, and why they thought it was Dylan.

"Uhm, no. Its Sonny. Is uh… Kris there?" she asked.

"Sonny?" Dhara said out loud, surprised that it was not Dylan.

As soon as Chad heard Sonny's name come out of Dhara's mouth, he did a spit take, wetting his food with Champagne.

"WHAT?" He got up and yelled, obviously surprised. This had frightened Dhara, as she jumped at the yelling of her father and turned to him.

Sonny on the other hand, was shocked. She heard a scream that sounded so familiar… like Chads! Who else could it be she thought, it was Kris's home.

"Grandma, it's for you." Dhara said. Chad looked at Kris, then to Dhara, then to the phone. He didn't know what to do, and he saw that Kris was just as surprised as him since she didn't move. He did the unthinkable and snatched the phone from Dhara's hands and hung up the phone.

SONNY'S POV

"Grandma it's for you." The girl said on the phone.

I instantly dropped the phone. That… The Girl… Kris… her Grandmother...Dylan…Chad…

It's Dhara.

"Mom, are you okay?" Dylan asked, getting up form playing with Katie and her toys.

Sonny didn't move. She was thinking… and she decided she needed to ask him.

"Dylan, how do you know Dhara?" she asked.

Dylan was shocked, by the tell of his face. But Sonny didn't expect what was going to be said next…

"How do you know her."

Come on! REVIEW! Or else, no update!


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

**Okay so I wasn't going to update till I had 50 reviews. Sorry if it took a while, anyway next chapter will be up when I hit 61 reviews. **

**Here you go! **

Sonny's POV

"How do you know her." He said. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to say. His words came out more challenging than asking. I began to stutter.

"Ah…uh… well…" Panic was shown on my face.

"Mom, what's going on!" he yelled angrily. Was this really happening? My son is yelling at me. I had to make up an excuse.

"Nothing is going on!-"I exclaimed, but he cut me off before I can finish.

"You're lying!" he yelled.

"Just tell me how you know her!" I screamed.

"No! I'm not telling you anything until you tell me the truth!" he screams back. At this point I just have nothing left to say. He won't listen…

"I see how it is." He gives me attitude. He stares at me with anger… and then walks away. I sigh in frustration and my palm meets my forehead while my other hand is on my hip.

"Whoaaaa." I heard. I stood straight and looked around, and saw it was Katie. She must have been here the whole time. I walk to meet her and pick her up.

"Ah, it's time for bed, sweetie." I say. I carried her to her room and put her in her crib. She stood up and opened up her arms reaching for me.

"Mommy, pwease don't weave me." She begs. I sigh, and pick her up and start to cradle her in my arms. Her head was perfect on my shoulders, while her arms were holding on to my neck.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm not going anywhere." I whisper. "Shush, go to sleep."

I start humming a little lullaby, and I supposed her eyes were starting to close. I decide to stay a little longer and close my eyes myself while I'm still cradling her. It was only 7:30, and it wasn't completely dark out. The moon was still going up.

DYLAN's POV

I cant believe her. After all I've done for her. I help her with Katie, I get good grades, I behave, I clean.

But yet she still lies to me? That is it. I'm done. All I wanted for her to love me and trust me.

I don't get what is so bad that is keeping her from telling me? I can take it. I took living a life without a father, so I can take whatever it is she's hiding.

I know what I have to do. I need to see Dhara again, and soon. She has to be a clue to what's going on.

I started to feel dizzy. I thought maybe it was the voices again of the girl. I closed my eyes.

I didn't hear anything. I felt something… something was wrong.

Why do I suddenly feel… scared? Worried? Almost terrified..

& that's when I passed out and couldn't see a thing.

SONNYS POV

I started to almost fall asleep, so I gently walked to Katie's crib and put her down to sleep.

I tip toed out of her room and closed the door slowly. I yawned loudly and I heard mumbling, so I decided to check up on Dylan.

I walked to his room and knocked before coming in.

"Dylan?" I asked. No answer. I decided to open the door and let myself in, he was probably mad and was giving me the silent treatment. I opened it full wide and found him on the floor.

"Dylan!" I gasped, running to kneel to his side, and picked him up half way.

"Dylan wake up!" I commanded, but he wouldn't budge.

I decided to take him to the hospital.

I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Tawni, since Tawni was one of the only people who knew Katie. I waited for her to answer and she finally did. I heard kids in the background.

"Hello?" she said. "Tawni it's me Sonny! Please I need your help! Dylan needs to go to the hospital! Please, come over and watch Katie!" I screamed.

"Okay okay! I'm going!" she screamed and hung up. She took about 5 minutes to get here, and I already got Dylan in the car.

"She's in her room sleeping. Call me if anything!" I said rushing passed her to the car as she walked inside the house.

"Hope he's okay." She whispered.

COOPER HOUSE POV

"Dhara, how do you know Dylan?" Chad yelled.

"I –" Chad cut her off.

"Actually, how do you know both Dylan AND Sonny!" he yells louder. He needed to know how she could possibly have found out about them.

"Daddy Please!-" she tried to talk, but Chad kept cutting her off.

"You aren't supposed to know who they are!" He screams, and turns to Kris. "Did you tell her!"

"Chad, don't be ridiculous-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he banged his fist on the table.

"NO!" Kris yelled and stood up rapidly. She was furious with how her son was behaving. Poor Dhara was scared, standing in the corner of the room, holding on to her teddy bear. She had never seen her father so angry and violent.

"God… she can't know!" he yelled to thin air, looking frustrated and angry staring at the ceiling. He looked to where Dhara was and saw the look of worry in her eyes. Then that's when he noticed… he banged his fist so hard, the glass table broke.

And his hand was gushing blood.

"Chad!" Kris yelled walking to his side.

"God! It hurts!" he wept in pain. He didn't want to curse out loud.

"Get in the car, we're going to the hospital!" Kris demanded. Dhara ran to the front door, putting on her book bag and opened the front door to the car. Chad soon followed behind her, and they were all on their way to the Hospital.

NO ONES POV

When they arrived, they walked to the front desk and Chad left with a doctor to a room. Dhara and Kris were waiting in the waiting room. Dhara was worried about her father's behavior, and couldn't stop replaying the scene in her head. She turned to her Grandmother,

"Grandma…"

"Yes dear?" she asked. She could see the sadness in Dhara's eyes.

"Why was daddy being violent at home? He… he scared me." She admitted. She wanted to know why her father was yelling so much. What got him so angry?

"Well sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. You don't need to be afraid of your father. He was just having a moment." She said trying to restrain her. Dhara still didn't understand, and just nodded.

Soon Dhara found herself getting a little hungry, since she didn't eat much.

"Grandma, I'm hungry." Dhara said. "Can I go buy something from the snack machine?"

"Go ahead sweet heart, here's five dollars." She handed her the money and she skipped her way to the machine.

Meanwhile, Sonny had just arrived to the hospital and quickly carried Dylan inside. She ran to the front desk, and started begging for help.

"Please my son is unconscious! I need help! He won't wake up!" Sonny cried.

Dhara was still skipping and heard this.

"_Sounds so…familiar." _ She thought.

She turned her head to wear the voice was coming from and there she saw it. She was facing the back of the Brown haired lady she had seen earlier with Dylan. It then hit her.

DYLAN!

She saw that Dylan was asleep in the ladies arm. Oh no..

She thought to hersef…

Should I go find out whats wrong? Should I ask? Should follow her?

She saw a few doctors with a bed come out and Sonny laid Dylan on it and soon were about to leave to an emergency room.

She decided… she will follow them.


	8. Chapter 8: In your Arms

**Im sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! I've been so busy, and I was grounded for a month. Anyways here's the next chapter. **

Sonny was scared. Shaking in panic. Was her dear son going to be alright? She needed him.

Dylan was done being operated, laying on the emergency bed, with tubes connected to him, his heart beat beating in a peaceful pace on the monitor.

Sonny sat on a chair next to him, holding his hand, still anxious to hear from the doctor.

Dhara was outside, staring through a window. She was being sneaky and heard Sonny mumble to herself.

"Please wake up."

Dhara stared at her. She studied Sonny's face, her deep chocolate brown eyes, her wavy brunette hair. Dhara thought:

_She's beautiful. She looks like the lady in my dreams._

Sonny would feel eyes on her, and when she turned to the window to see who was staring, Dhara would hide behind the wall separating them. She wanted nothing more but to go inside and to see Dylan, but she was afraid.

"Little girl, are you lost?"

Dhara turned to hear who was talking: It was the doctor.

"Uhm, no, my dad is being operated. I'm just waiting, that's my friend Dylan." She said innocently.

"Well then why don't you go in?"

"Uhm, I'm afraid." She admitted.

"Aw, don't be afraid." The doctor said, and then went inside the room. Dhara decided to just wait.

Sonny stood up when she saw the Doctor.

"Dylan…?" the doctor asked.

"Dylan Cooper." Sonny said.

Dhara heard this.

_He has the same last name as me… Cooper…_

"Is he going to be alright? Whats wrong?" Sonny asked impatiently.

"Your son is fine, he is in a slight coma. Not because of illness or of an injury, thank heavens. But, something is keeping him from waking up. It looks like he is waiting for something, something that's missing." The doctor exclaimed. "We will have to wait until he wakes up."

Sonny sighed in relief. "Thank you, I will wait with him."

The doctor left and Sonny was alone with him. She hoped and prayed that he would wake up.

"Dylan, please wake up. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you the truth..." Sonny said.

"dh…"

Dylan was whispering something.

Sonny got up and got closer to him to understand what he was saying.

"Dh…Dh…Dha…Dhara…Dhara….Dhara…" he whispered.

"Dhara?" Sonny said out loud.

"Me?" Dhara whispered. She started hearing a voice in her head again.

_Voice: Dhara, can you hear me? Please, Dhara hear me. I don't know why but, I need you. Wake me up. Please Dhara. _

"Uhhh…ugh.." Dhara held her head, it was pounding and hurting.

_Who are you?_

Voice: _It's me, Dylan._

_Dylan? _

Everything was blurring for Dhara. Slowly, it was going from getting blurry, to seeing things clear, again burry, then clear.

_Dylan: Follow my voice. Wake me up! Go wake me up! _

Sonny heard mumbling, like someone was in pain. She felt something…her heart was hearting. She felt like someone was in trouble.

Dhara was going to do what she was told, but before she got into the room, she passed out on the floor. Sonny jumped at the sight of the young girl laying on the floor.

She ran to her and yelled "I need a doctor!" she knelled to the ground.

She held the girl in her arms, and whipped her hair behind her ear and out of her face.

Sonny's heart stopped.

The girls face. It looked… familiar.

And that's when it hit her.

"Dhara…" Sonny whispered. She held her hand, and felt her heart sink.  
How long has it been since the last time she held her daughters hand…

Sonny was too busy staring at her to notice a doctor by the door.

"Is everything alright?" the doctor asked.

Sonny didn't respond. She was just in too much shock to speak. Her little girl. Her baby was beautiful. Her beautiful little girl was finally in her arms again.

"Miss?" the doctor asked.

"She's my daughter. " Sonny was tearing in joy.

Dhara started moving and groaning a little.

"She's waking up." The doctor notified.

Sonny waited for her to open her eyes, still holding her in her arms, still kneeled on the floor.

And when Dhara woke up, she saw someone familiar.

A flashback to the day she was in her mother's arms appeared in her head. She saw it clearer now. It was her.

"Dhara?" Sonny asked.

"Hello" Dhara spoke.

"Do you know who I am?" Sonny asked, eyes filled with hope.

"Are you… my mother?" Dhara asked. Sonny cried and nodded rapidly, smiling widely.

"Yes! ….I'm your mom! Oh sweetie how I've missed you!" Sonny hugged her hard, and Dhara hugged her back.

"It's really you!" Dhara said happily. But then something changed.

_"SHES DEAD, DHARA! LET IT GO!" Dad yelled at me, piercing those words inside me as he got up and left my room._

Her face fell, and she let go of Sonny. Sonny saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Dhara got up from the floor and looked Sonny in the eyes. Sonny held on to her hands, still kneeling.

"You're supposed to be dead." Dhara frowned. Sonny gasped. What does she mean she was supposed to be dead?

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Sonny was confused. How was she supposed to be dead?

"Daddy said you were dead."

Sonny was speechless. Everything froze. Time was going slower. She couldn't find words to say, much rather breathe. It was all too shocking.

"Mommy please talk to me…" Dhara begged. This woke Sonny up.

She called her Mommy.


	9. Chapter 9: Finally Together

**Finally I'm back on track! It's been a busy few months for me.**

**Homework ; Test ; Friends ; Catching up with stuff. **

**& omg – I'm ****obsessed **** with The Vampire Diaries 3 I've been reading their fanfiction. **

**Anyway next Chapter!**

"_Daddy said you were dead." _

…

"how could he have told you such a thing!" Sonny was hurt. Chad had lied to Dhara all these years about her being dead. What kind of person does that? Sonny thought. She turned to look at Dhara, who was now sitting on the small little sofa in the emergency room. Dhara looked lost. Like a long math problem was in her head, and she was trying step by step to find the solution.

"I'm sorry." Sonny spoke, a feeling of guilt overcoming her.

"For what?" Dhara was confused.

Sonny sighed and sat next to her beautiful daughter, facing her.

"I'm sorry that all these years I haven't been a part of your life. I tried to contact you, but…" she gulped loudly brushing her soft hair behind Dhara's ear, "I was afraid."

"Afraid of what, mommy?"

"…afraid that you wouldn't want anything to do with me. That you would be angry that I was never there… afraid to see you father. Afraid you guys would hate me!" Sonny admitted, feeling her eyes sting, a tear drop down her cheek.

"I could never hate you! Please don't cry mommy" Dhara begged, feeling sorry for her mother. But she felt relief.

Everything finally hit her.

Her mother was alive. She did care about her all along. She was just as her father explained her: loving and beautiful. She was everything she wanted. All that mattered was that her mother was alive, and she loved her.

"I missed you so much. You're so beautiful!" Sonny smiled wide, gazing at her daughter. 

"Oh, mom! I love you!" Dhara jumped into her arms, hugging her tight. Never wanting to let go.

It was the perfect mother/daughter moment.

After what seemed like 5 minutes, Dhara sat near Dylan and held onto his hand.

_Wake up._

Her mind whispered to him.

Dylan was starting to wake up. His eyes started opening slowly, and when he saw the light flashing directly at him, he squinted.

"Uff..." he groaned. His head was pounding.

"Dylan?" Dhara got up from her seat and ran to his side, Sonny following quickly behind.

"Mommy? Dhara?" he was confused. His vision started to clear.

"Dylan, you woke up." Dhara smiled.

"Thank you, for waking me up." He smiled. She nodded.

"Oh, baby are you okay?" Sonny asked, worried.

"Yeah, I feel better. But mommy…"

"What is it?" she asked.

"I-I'm so sorry. For speaking harshly to you… I just- I just wanted to know the truth." He continued.

"I'm sorry, too. Both of you. I should of told you guys the truth." Sonny confirmed.

"Wait- I think I understand now…" Dhara trailed off.

"Understand what? What's going on?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan…I'm Dhara's mommy." Sonny confirmed. Dylan was speechless.

"What? Did you know?" He asked Dhara.

"No, I just found out today." She said truthfully.

"But… if I'm your son, and she's your daughter…" Dylan made a point, Dhara was still confused.

"Then we are?" they both asked.

"Twins." Sonny grinned.

"TWINS?" they screamed, shocked.

"Yupp, twins." She repeated.

"That explains the resemblance!" Dylan spoke.

"And your voice in my head! The weird illusions I had." Dhara explained.

"Now we can be a family!" Dhara cheered.

"Wait then- where's my dad? You were with dad, right?" Dylan asked.

Crap…

Sonny thought. How was she going to explain everything? Was she ready to face Chad?

"Daddy is here." Dhara said silently.

"What?" Sonny turned to face her, pulled out of her trance.

"He got hurt. He's being operated." She explained, frowning.

Oh my god… I need to talk to him. Sonny thought.

"Guys, stay here. I am going to go look for him…" Sonny said, leaving the twins alone. Before she left, she turned back and watched as the twins talked.

"Finally together again.." She whispered, then went to look for Chad.

….

"So what's your favorite color?" Dhara asked.

"Blue."

"Me too!" she was excited.

"So where have you lived? I want to know everything." Dylan asked.

"I lived in Pennsylvania, mostly. Sometimes I would come down here to see Grandma Kris. It was always just Daddy and I." Dhara explained.

"I know Grandma Kris!; I lived here my whole life. Just Mommy, Katie, and I. Oh and Odie too!" He exclaimed.

"Odie! I remember him!" She got excited at the familiar dog. She would never understand how she knew that.

"Dhara?"

Dhara turned to the door, it was Grandma Kris.

"Grandma! Guess what! I met my mommy!" she cheered.

"Sonny?" She asked smiling.

"Yes! Oh grandma I'm so happy!" she sweetly sighed.

"Aw I'm so happy my twins are back together again!" she ran to give both of them a hug.

…

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny asked a nurse.

"He's in A23." She confirmed after looking through her work pad with the names of the patients.

"Thank you."

Sonny walked to A23 slowly. She needed to think about what she was going to say. Or what she was going to do. Would things go back to the way they were? Be a family again?

Or will they go their separate ways… losing her daughter again.

She needed to know the truth. Why things changed, why he had given up so easily on her, why he told Dhara she was dead…

Why he broke his promise.

…

A20…A21…A22…A23.

There she was. At A23.

She could see Chad through the window.

He was sitting up, toying with his hurt hand.

She was staring… how long has it been since she last seen the man of her dreams…

She was ready to face him.

& so she knocked.

"Come in…"he called. His voice was different from when she remembered, but it was still very familiar.

She opened the door, but didn't push it fully back. She was nervous, shaking. Her heart was beating faster and faster.

"Hello? Are you going to come in?" he called again to the door.

She pushed the door opened and allowed herself in.

She turned her head to face him….

He turned to face her…

Silence.

"Sonny?" Chad exclaimed, shocked and speechless.

She gulped and nodded.

'**OHH! **

**Cliffhanger :O! **

**Review! I will try to update soon! **


End file.
